Special bonds mending together
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Nothing special, just James and Harry moments. Three stories in one. : so it's a one-three-shot? a three-shot? A one-and-three-shot-only-there's-one-story-with-tree-stories-in-one? IDK what u wanna' call it ENJOY AND REVIEW! :


**Hello everyone, this is The-unwanted-Angel with just a one-shot. I promise to up-date on my other stories: _Light in Darkness _and _That Broken Road Leads to Happiness. _But this one-shot and idea was stuck in my head and refused to leave me until I wrote it, plus for some odd reason, Writing one-shots gets rid of some writer's block I may have at times. But anyway here's the info:**

_Title:_** Special bonds mending together**

**Summary: **_Nothing special, just James and Harry moments. Three stories in one. :)_

_Rating_**: K+**

**Disclimer:**_ I can't own Harry Potter, it was written before I was born, Someone else already thought of the idea, but atleast I can vent my "Anger" out on this lovley Fanfiction LOL_

_Warning:_** Fluff, father-love, and some tears just a bit. **

**Enjoy to the fullest. Please review too.  
>Thanks, The Un-Wanted Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1: Harry's Birth<br>**  
>James sat outside the healing room where his wonderful Lily was giving birth to his son. <em>His son, <em>in only a matter of hours maybe even minutes or seconds, he would become a father. He would be a dad. James was happy and excited, he'd teach his child how to ride a broom, he'd teach him how to play pranks on his over-weight cousin, he'd be the perfect father. But under all that excitement came the hidden emotion: Fear.

James hated to admit it, but he was scared. He felt that if he wasn't good enough for his son, his son would hate him. Just the thought of that made his stomach cringe and he felt sick. He jumped at the feeling of a hand being patted on his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was Sirius.

"Oh, Padfoot, hello." James smiled.

"Why so jumpy? Aren't you excited for Lily's in there giving birth." Sirius said.

"Point out the obvious, Genius" James said with a smile on his face. Sirius made a retard look and James laughed harder, but that still didn't make his "fear" go away. James sighed and Sirius sat next to his best friend. Sirius knew somthing was up, he was excited that he would be a god-father in time, but James didn't look too healthy, he looked rather green.

"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Tell the truth." James sighed and looked at Sirius. "**I'm scared."** Sirius raised his eye brows at that answer. James went on to telling sirius that he was excited for his child to be born into this world, but he was scared that if he did anything wrong to his child, that his child would hate him. The last thing a parent wanted was to be hated by their own child. James woudln't wish that on his worst enemy.

"James, you don't have to be scared. That child will love you, I mean this might sound weird, but who couldn't love you? You're a great friend, you are willing to help anyone, I mean you saved my butt countless times at Hogwarts." James and Sirius smiled at that. "I know that if your child ever needs anyone, the first person he'll look for, is you."

James wanted to say somthing but the door opened and a doctor came out, bloody hands but smiled.

"James Potter, would you like to see your child?" the doctor asked. James nodded, still feeling sick. Every step he took to where the child slep in a blanket in a hospital bed the more and louder his heart beat. James swollowed his saliva and breathed in and out. The doctor walked out of the room, informing James that Lily was to be resting, for the labor was pretty hard on her. James nodded, still looking across the room to the child. Sirius didn't go in the room yet, for he felt James needed some time alone with his child.

James walked slowly over to the child,he felt himself getting sicker by the second. But then. It stopped. The queasy feeling, the tight squeezing in his neck, the sweat running from his face, he even stopped trembing. For he saw "it". He saw that "creature" he saw...Him. That child, that beautiful child that he created with the woman he loved. He was perfect! James picked up the babe. Mindful of his head. He didn't notice it yet, but tears were running from his eyes. James smiled. His son, this was his son! This loving human being was his!

"Welcome...to life." James smiled. "I'm your daddy. Your mummy is sleeping, little one."

James touched the pink skin of the newborn babe. The boy leaned into his father's warm fingers. Anything that was warm, the child liked. James felt his heart swoup with love and protectiveness. He felt that all his worries had just disappeared into thin air. He was glad, becuase not only were they silly fears but the reasurance was golden. James felt dumb wondering if his child would ever hate him. Of course not, this child was wonderful...Perfect...This child was his. This precious baby boy-

James then remembered the name! The name he and his wife agreed on while she was pregnant.

"Your name is Harry James Potter, you are my son." James said. "I'm going to do everything!" James blurted,quietly. "I'm going to take you flying, I'm going to teach you spells, I'm going to show you my invisable cloak! I'll even be a muggle paret to you, showing you how to play ball and take you driving!" James was now saying random things that he didn't notice his wife starting to wake up and the sight was priceless in her opinion.

"And...I'm going to love you." James said. "I love you and your mum."

Lily smiled. Closing her eyes once more, she could trust her husband to look after the baby while she caught up on some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later...(Lily and James survived the attack on Voldemort, that's why they're in the story, duh! Also Harry's speach is a bit different since he's only three) <strong>

**Story 2: Harry's lost**

"Dudy!" Harry whined. "we are not to go dis far!" Three-year-old

Harry Potter was with his cousin, Dudley. He and his cousin, along with his mother and aunt were on a lunch in a vally a few mines away from Potter Manor and Harry, who was tired of sitting doing nothing while his mother and aunt chit-chatted, wanted to go out and play.

Harry was only three and couldn't go alone, so Dudley went with him. (Well, was forced to).

"I don't care!" Dudley said. He was pretty annoyed by Harry's "bratty-moments" and was going to burst if Harry told him to "wait up" or "slow down" or "I'm tired" or even "I have to go to the bathroom!" he was sick of that little tag-along! So Dudley did what any annoying and rude older cousin would. He knew his way back to the manor, but knew fully well that Harry didn't. And since they were in the woods (even being after told not to be), Dudley figured that Harry would get lost and he'd loose the brat.

No one would find him. He thought.

Dudley smiled. "Hay, Harry." Harry looked up at his older cousin.

"Did you know these woods are haunted?" Dudley smiled Harry shook his head. "They are." Dudley continued.

"In these woods, there is a prisioner, who escepted a jail, he's a mass murder, Harry." Dudley smiled, seeing the fear on the three-year-old's face.

"And he's-right behind you!" Of course there was no one, but Harry was so scared, he took off running. Dudley smiled and started walking in the opsite direction of Harry, back to the manor, hwere his beloved cake was waiting for him. Harry was frightened. According to his cousin, there was a mass murder behind him, and was going to get-well, Dudley didn't say what the murder would want to do to him, but he was still scared. Wait a second, where was his cousin?

Harry soon found that he was somewhere he didn't know where and alone.

Harry started to cry, he sank down to his knees and bawled him his fists, trying to remove the tears from his eyes, but still cried.

"Mummy!" Harry cried. "Daddy!,Sirweus!, Duldy!"

**(A/N Remember Harry's only three so that's why the grammer is sucky becuase of the way he announciates his words)**

No one answered. At that moment in his three-year-old life, Harry felt abandoned. He felt that in his heart, his parents, hid Godfather and all his friends never cared about him. He felt that maybe "he" was a mistake. But while Harry was crying in the woods, Lily Potter was frantically searching for her little boy, Harry. She noticed Dudley walk into the house, but not Harry. Where was her baby Harry?

James smiled as he floo into the living room, but frowned when he saw his beloved wife crying.

"Harry's gone!" She cried. "That brat lost him!" She pointed at Dudley.

Petunia looked offended as she stuck-up for her child, accusing it was probably Harry's fault they were in the woods, after a few insluts, Petunia had enough, she took Dudley out of the mansion and they starte don their drive home. James pulled out his Mauder's map. and saw Harry's name in the middle of the woods. Running swiftly as he could he finally found Harry ten minutes later in the woods.

"Oh, Harry!" James cried, he knelt down to Harry, wh wa sall covered in dust and dirt and crying loudly.

"Harry, are you alright?" James asked.

"Daddy, I t-thouht you don't love me!" Harry cried. "That's why I all alone!"

James shook his head and smiled, "No Harry, I love you dearly, Your mum, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, we all love you." Harry wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck and James closed his eyes, thanking Mirlin that his son was safe and in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later...<strong>

Harry smiled. This was it, he was finally going to Hogwarts! He got his letter last month, and immediatley they (his father, God-father, and mum) all went shopping for Harry. But Harry coudln't help but feel a bit, nervous. He was going away for a long time and won't be back until Christmas. The train was having conductors come out and yell for everyone to get on the train.

Harry looked at his father. James smiled, ignoring his breaking heart.

"Have fun, too much fun. And do you your work, all of it!" James said the last part twice. "And send me letters."

"I will Dad." Harry smiled.

"Now, get on that train, make friends and have fun at Hogwarts. I'll see you at Christmas." James said. James felt himself leaving the hug he so wanted to stay in forever. Harry looked in his Dad's green eyes...Tears.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Go, Harry, you'll miss the train." James smiled, tears running down his face. Harry nodded and picked up a small bag. He hopped on the train, but looked back at his father. He was crying, for the first time in his life, he saw James Potter cry.

"I love you, daddy." Harry whispered.

"I love you, Harry." James cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the fast ending. LOL<strong>

**Did u like it? My first one-(er...three) shot! I loved writing it, it was so much fun. :)**

**-Please review. **


End file.
